


Shenanigans and Secrets

by AnAwkwardAvocado



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 17:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAwkwardAvocado/pseuds/AnAwkwardAvocado
Summary: When a terrible accident occurs, will everyone be the same?All characters belong to the wonderful Shannon Messenger! I don't own any, blah...Don't mind me, I'm TERRIBLE at descriptions....but I promise the story is better!





	Shenanigans and Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tapqueen101](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tapqueen101).



> So this is my first real story on here, and this isn't a very well known fandom on Ao3 either. I hope you enjoy, though! I will try to update the chapters as fast as I can, but it will be hard and most likely very slow.   
> -A Very Awkward Avocado

 

Sophie hated physical education with every fiber of her being.

It didn't help that she was raised by humans, only made it worse. You're not supposed to be able to levitate, or catch a tornado in a bottle, or move things with your mind. Yet, apparently you were, so she made another fool of herself in front of her whole grade.

Stupid PE. Stupid elf science. Stupid Stina.

Sophie slammed her locker shut and stormed into the hall, ready to head home.

"Hey, Foster! Wait for me!"

Keefe Sencen's voice rang out through the nearly empty halls, catching the attention of a few lingering prodigies. Sophie could hear the footsteps running closer and gave a small groan. He had been spending as much time as he could with her, and if Grady found out, Keefe would be dead meat. Literally. She was already in a bad mood, she didn't need Grady pounding one of her friends to a pulp either.

Said boy put his arm around her shoulders, and waited for Sophie to look up. When she did, Keefe gave her his best puppy eyes, which was very good if she had to admit.

"Will you take me to see Silveny? We haven't seen her in forever! Please, Foster? With mallowmelt on top?"

Sophie raised an eyebrow at him, wondering if she should comply. The next sentence he said sealed the deal, though.

"I'll even get you some mallowmelt after we see her..."

"Fine."

" _Yes_! I knew you couldn't resist the idea of mallowmelt!" He then proceeded to go through a short, complicated victory dance, interrupted by Sophie saying that she wouldn't take him to see Silveny if he didn't stop embarrassing her.

"But you love it."

"...Maybe."

∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫

The walk to the cliffs wasn't that long, especially since Keefe grabbed her hand and practically dragged her there. As the pair reached the top, they saw a distinct silhouette waiting for them.

"Sophie!" Fitz exclaimed, running over to pull her into a hug. As he pulled back, he noticed her hand still intertwined with Keefe's, and his grin dropped, but he was quick to change into a small, forced smile.

"Wow, Fitzroy," Keefe retorted. "Glad to know I'm appreciated as well!" He pushed past him. "Sorry, but Foster and I have somewhere to be. We'll see you later."

Sophie gave Fitz an apologetic look as he pulled out his pathfinder and glittered away, muttering a small 'have fun' before he left.

"Is something going on between you two?" Sophie asked Keefe, pointing to where he stood at the edge of the cliff and the empty spot where Fitz just was.

Keefe gave out a strained, "Everything's fine," before returning to his regular demeanor. "C'mon, Foster, we're losing daylight!" He proceeded to mime diving off the cliff, but one second he was there, and the next she caught the look of pure terror as Keefe was tumbling out from her view, hearing the smack of his head against a rock on his way down.

She didn't know she was screaming his name as she jumped from the cliff, only a fleeting hope to save him.

∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫

The air whistled through her ears as she fell closer and closer to where an unconscious Keefe was falling, hair and clothes billowing around him.

The rocky shore was nearing them, half covered by the shore. It was a most likely deadly fall, but Sophie didn't want to stick around and test that theory. It all happened so fast, she could feel the salty water splatter her cheeks from the water that was crashing onto the rocks and cliff face as she latched onto Keefe's ankle. Just as it seemed they would die from the impact, Sophie concentrated enough energy to teleport the both of them to safety.

Sophie and Keefe burst from the crack into the sky, slamming down painfully into the grass near Verdi the resident dinosaur's cage. Now out of harm's way, Sophie could see the very large gash on the unconscious boy's head, his blonde hair matted down from the blood.

As it would seem, dragging an almost dead body is quite a challenge, and Sophie could only bring him a limited way before her strength gave out, letting him go and racing toward her house, yelling out the names of her adoptive parents.

As Grady and Edaline came into view, obvious worry etched into their brows, she frantically pointed out to the yard before racing back outside to where Keefe lay, making sure her parents were following her.

Once they seemed to get a grasp on the situation, Edaline starting tending to the wound as Grady whipped out his imparter and got ahold of Elwin. His jolly demeanor quickly vanished as Grady described the scene.

Quickly following the end of the call, a flash of light appeared and a messy Elwin with mammoths on his tunic stepped out, rushing to where the shaken family was.

As Elwin tended to Keefe, feeding him an array of brightly colored elixirs, Edaline checked on a sobbing Sophie, quietly rubbing her daughter's back as she gasped for air, her sobs the only sound in the quiet field.

∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫

**Keefe's POV**

All I knew, was that everything hurt. From my toes up to my--MY HAIR!! I quickly sat up, a hand instinctively reaching up to feel my hair, but my body disagreed and jolted back down.

"Don't try to move yet, Keefe. You're not fully healed. Drink these." Elwin handed me a bottle of youth and a bright yellow elixir, which I downed quickly.

A small, strangled sob caught my attention as Sophie stood up and ran to me, tears in her big, brown eyes. She leaned down, taking my form in her arms, hugging me like she would never be able to again. I could get used to this, but she was sort of strangling me.

A clearing of Grady's throat made her sit back up swiftly, her cheeks reddening. It seemed he still hated me, even if I was close to death.

"Are you okay?" Sophie timidly asked me as Elwin and her parents gave us some space to talk.

"Heh, I'm fine, Foster. But what happened?" As she explained the events, her face crumpled with every word, New tears pricking the corner of her eyes. Oh my gosh, she was going to cry.

"Sophie Elizabeth Foster, don't you dare blame yourself for what happened today. If anything, you should feel very proud that you saved me. If you weren't there...anyway, it was an accident, and you're not to blame." I stopped, thinking about the crumpled mess I would have been at the bottom of that cliff if Sophie wasn't there.

"I hope you don't mind that I invited some friends." She said, interrupting my thoughts. Fitz and Biana walked into view.

"Dex couldn't come because of some alchemy thing he had to finish, but he said he hopes you're okay," Biana said. Both of the Vackers then dropped down next to me on the opposite sides while Sophie sat my head in her lap, mindlessly playing with my hair as she recalled the story.

 


End file.
